Vampire Diaries FanFiction
by department
Summary: Just picking up from where Season One Of Vampire Diaries left off. Follow these characters as they come face to face with new loves, new powers and new enemies, Allies are formed in a surprising way and true feelings and personalties come through.


**Title:** Vampire Diaries - Fan Fiction  
**Rating: PG-13** (maybe more, just sticking to the show's rating!)  
**Paring:** Elena/Damon/Stefan, Bonnie/Tyler, Matt/Caroline, Alaric/Jenna (others too! might mix and match also!)  
**Summary:** Just picking up from where Season One Of Vampire Diaries left off, The same ships, the same drama, and the same Vampire goodness, I Promise.  
Follow these characters as they come face to face with new loves, new powers and new enemies, Allies are formed in a surprising way and true feelings and personalties come through.  
**Warnings:** It may contain spoilers, violence, some adult language and behavior and sexual situations.  
**Status of Fic:** WIP (Work in Progress)  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters in this story, nor do I own any rights to the television show 'Vampire DIaries'.  
**Authors Note:** Hello Everyone  
This is a Vampire Diaries Fan Fiction I have been writing, something to keep me busy as we wait for Season 2 of Vampire Diaries to come back! My Fan Fiction picks up right from where Season 1 left off, I really hope you like it, and please tell me what you think! Thank you.

**Chapter 1, Episode 1 - The Night When Everything Changes**

Elena walked through the door and set down her bag, she sighed as the nights events flooded back to her, but from what she knew right now, it was over, all of this hassle was over. But deep down Isobel's words were in-printed in her mind, 'Katherine was smart she got out, once you have a Salvatore on each arm...Your doomed', And by this she knew the trouble and heart-ache wasn't really over, what she didn't know is that it was just the beginning.  
Elena set her jacket down on the top of the stair case and called out for Jeremy, There was no answer. 'He must be asleep' she thought, She sighed, revealed to know at least Jeremy was safely at home, nothing could get to him now. Elena then stood straight and then heard a smash in the kitchen her eyes darted to the kitchen,

"Jenna?" She called out. Again no answer, Elena looked in confusion but still managed to force her feet in direction of the noise, She got closer and closer to the door, There was nothing there, no one there, She only saw the window open, Her eyes narrowed, 'Who opened that?' she thought. Elena didn't have time to think, she gasped suddenly as she saw a perfectly white kitten jump up from the floor. Elena's hand went to her heart; she shook her head and rushed over,

"Shoo, Shoo go on get out of here" She pushed the cat out, "Stupid cat" Elena muttered, and heard the cat hiss in reply, she then shut the window and looked down at the smashed plate on the floor. She kneeled down and started to clear the mess up.

_[Cut To Outside. Across The Road To Elena's House]_

Damon stood there, half of his body hiding in the darkness with his other half showing clearly as the street light shone on him. In his right hand was his phone, he clutched onto it as he looked beyond, his eyes fixed on the one light that was on in Elena's house. He stood still even when a voice was heard behind him, he did not turn.

"Damon? What is it? Why are you calling me to come over here? What are _you _doing here?" Stefan threw a number of questions at him, but especially put enuresis on the last question.

Damon ignored his entire questions and forced his body to turn to Stefan, Damon just looked at his brother, and He swallowed hard and looked away for a short moment.

Stefan's eye brows drew together and he frowned, he studied Damon's expression and wondered why he didn't get a cocky remark back. Stefan then tilted his head, He knew this expression, this half hurt, half angry expression is was the same expression Damon wore when Stefan had sat with him by the fire when they had opened the tomb and found that Katherine wasn't there. Stefan had a feeling of what was coming, but he wanted to be sure.

"D-Damon" Stefan stuttered a little, folding his arms.

"She's back" Damon's told him, no emotion what so ever in his voice, only that expression as shown.

Stefan shook his head, 'No, It can't be' He thought, he wasn't ready for this kind of information, "No" He said harshly, continuing to shake his head.

Damon sighed, "It's true" He muttered.

Stefan once again looked around; he really didn't want to hear this, "No" He forced out again, "No, Damon" He looked at his brother with anger.

Stefan's face suddenly washed over with panic, he looked at Damon, then back at Elena's house. 'Damon was outside Elena's house...She's back...Katherine was at Elena's house?' All these thoughts flooded his mind, and then all came out in one word.

"Elena" Stefan seemed to lose his breath and wasted no time and rushed over to the other side of the house, to Elena's house, Damon caught up with him and pulled him back.

"Wait, She won't hurt Elena...Not yet" Damon told him.

Stefan shook Damon of him "How do you know all this anyway Damon?" He asked.

Damon's face went pale, he couldn't answer that, He couldn't tell his brother that he kissed what he thought was Elena, yet he didn't have time to think of an alternative explanation.

Stefan waited for an answer, but lucky for Damon, the conversation was cut off, as they heard a shrilling scream coming from Elena's house. Damon's eyes darted to the house, He rushed over and Stefan soon followed him.

_[Cut To Inside Elena's Kitchen]_

Elena suddenly dropped the smashed pieces of the broken plate on the floor as she heard the same scream, she looked scared.

"Jenna!" She heard her aunt scream and ran towards the stairs, and as she did this, Stefan and Damon opened the door, Elena didn't have time to question their sudden appearance, as the three of them heard another loud cry, they all ran upstairs.

Elena heard it coming from Jeremy's room, 'Please god no' she thought, 'Not Jeremy'. She rushed into the room and suddenly stopped as she saw Jenna cradling Jeremy in her arms, she cries becoming more unbearable to hear, Elena's mouth and eyes were open, and she couldn't believe what she was seeing.

Elena went to his side, next to Jenna, and shook her head, tears in her eyes flooding out. Damon and Stefan looked at each other for a shot moment and then Stefan went away, He had to get help, for Jeremy's. Damon looked in shock, He couldn't believe that just a while ago he was speaking to Jeremy, He couldn't understand how this all could have happened so quickly. He went to walk over to Elena, he wanted to comfort her, but his eyes went to the bathroom, he saw something on the floor.  
Damon walked over and leaned down picking up the tiny bottle, he didn't have to think twice, he knew what it was. It was blood. Next to it was an empty bottle of tablets label 'Elena Gilbert' Damon looked in disbelief as he turned and stared at Jeremy's pale body.

_[Cut To The Hospital. Matt Sitting In The Waiting Room]._

Matt sat slouched against the chair, his head rested back against the wall. He looked tired, his whole body was drained, But he had to stay, he had to know that Caroline would be ok, She had to be ok.

Just then Sheriff Forbes came walking down the hall holding two cups of coffee; she sat next to Matt and gave him a sad smile,

"Here, you look like you need it" She told him and passed him a cup.

"Thank you" He said and took a sip straight away.

"Matt, you were in the accident too, you should get some rest" She told the young boy.

"No really, I'm ok, I have to be here, I mean, I want to be here when she wakes up" He said.

Sheriff Forbes sighed and nodded, She liked how Matt was a good person, Caroline was lucky to have him.

Matt turned to her, "She will wake up...won't she?"

Sheriff Forbes's eyes began to water a little and she nodded, "I hope so Matt, I really hope so".

Matt turned away and stared at the ground, they both then heard some noises in the distance; they turned to the doors and heard that it was coming closer and closer, then without warning, through the doors; Jeremy's body was rushed past them. Matt and Sheriff Forbes stood up quickly and rushed to Elena, Jenna, Stefan and Damon.

"Elena, what happened?" Matt went over to her, his arms rested on her shoulders.

Elena couldn't speak, her eyes were full of tears and she gasped for breath, Stefan went by her side and took Elena into his arms and turned to Matt,

"It was Jeremy, he...he took something" Stefan couldn't bring himself to say it, not in front of Elena.

Matt just looked at her, 'What was going on?' He couldn't believe that Caroline and now Jeremy was hurt, who was next...

Stefan took Elena to the other side and sat her down, he held her close and stroked her hair, Every time she tried to speak, Stefan re-assured her that she didn't have to talk; everything was going to be ok.  
Damon stood there and watched her, she state of sadness made him feel hurt inside; he hated seeing her like this. And deep down Damon felt it should be him, He wanted to be the one who was holding her, he was the one who wanted to console her and tell her everything will be ok, even though, everything was not going to be ok.

Just then a doctor came into view and Elena forced herself away from Stefan and rushed to Jenna's side.

"Is h-he ok? He'll be ok r-r-right?" Jenna asked stuttering.

The doctor clapped his hands together and looked at only Jenna, "We're doing everything we can, it seems that he took a lot of pills" He told them.

Elena frowned, and shook her head, 'Why would Jeremy do this?' She thought.

"Yes, it seems he took a high dose of some kind of substance, was there anything he was on, some kind of medication maybe?" The doctor asked.

Jenna shook her head, "No, no he wasn't on anything, why is he really bad?" Jenna let out another cry.

"Like I said, we are doing everything we can, we are trying to pump out his stomach, I'll be back when I have more information, but for now, just sit back, and please don't worry" The doctor then walked away.

"Come on lets go get you a drink" Sheriff Forbes, helped Jenna up and took her away.

"And I'll try and call John and Alaric, tell them what's been going on" Matt told Jenna.

"Thank you" Jenna muttered, and walked away with Sheriff Forbes, Matt also went in the other direction.

Elena wiped her tears and paced up and down the lobby, she wanted to say so much, but she knew anything she said, wouldn't come out right.

"Elena, sit down, please" Stefan said softly and tried to take hold of her.

Elena shook his off and looked down, "No, not until I know he's ok" She said, after there was a silence, she stopped and looked at the two, "Why would he do this? I don't understand"

"He wanted to be one" Damon looked down and held his hands together.

"What?" Elena asked.

"He wanted to be a vampire Elena, He...He drank some blood" Damon told them.

Elena looked in disbelief but it was Stefan who spoke for her, what blood Damon?"

Damon stood up and walked over to Elena, and took out the vile of blood that he found, "I found it in the bathroom, and He took the pills so he could..." Damon didn't say the rest.

"So he could kill himself" Elena sat down and held her face in her hands.

Damon didn't like those choices of words, he especially didn't want Elena to feel the need to say those words again, and "So he could change" He corrected her.

Elena gave him a look but Damon didn't look to her, but he could feel her eyes on him. Stefan walked over to Damon and took the vile, Damon then muttered to him, "It was Anna, and I think she gave it to him".

Stefan looked at him as he spoke and then put the vile into his pocket and went to Elena's right side and pulled her into him as she cried. Damon went to the opposite side of the room and sat down; He swallowed hard at the thought of explaining the rest of tonight's events to the both of them, about Katherine, about the kiss, and this as the one thing Damon didn't want to have to explain.

_[Cut To Tyler In The Lockwood Mansion, In The Office Of Mayor Lockwood]_

The lighting was dim, Tyler just stood in front of the fire glaring at the small flicking flames dancing in the middle. He followed them, left to right; He couldn't believe what his mother had told him. All his life he thought his dad was unstoppable, well that what Tyler had thought, that's what his dad had planted in his head since he was five.

Tyler sighed and forced himself away from the fireplace, He didn't know what he was without his dad, what will happen if he had no one to tell him what to do? Who would look after his mother now? Tyler didn't want this; everything was getting too much for him.

And that's how it began, Tyler began to breath fast, his mind was thinking too many things at once, he shook his head shook his head, he passed around the room trying to come to terms with the events that had happened tonight, but where ever he walked they followed him, they hung over him like a black cloud ready to burst.

He stopped at a mirror and looked at himself, and looked long and hard. No tears. His father had just died and he wasn't crying? He frowned and looked disgusted with himself. It wasn't the fact that he wasn't sad, because he knew he was, but the only thing Tyler thought of now was getting back at the _'thing'_ that did this too him, He was angry, more angry than ever before, he couldn't hold it in any longer...

_'SMASHHHHH'_

Tyler hit the mirror with his fist making a growling noise as he did so. He then sighed, he felt better? He laid his hand on his right side and seemed unaffected by the cuts and blood that now trickled down his hand. Then he stood there, staring at his face in the shattered glass.

_[Cut To The Hospital. Matt Sat On One Side and Elena Sat with Stefan on the Other Side, With Damon Pacing]_

Matt saw Damon doing this and looked at him, "Hey could you stop pacing?" He asked.

Damon rolled his eyes, "And why would I do that"

"Because it's annoying" Matt muttered.

Damon flashed him a fake grin, "Tough" Then he continued and Matt sighed.

Then Alaric walked in he came face to face with Damon.

"Well you took your time" Damon raised an eyebrow.

Alaric ignored him and went to Elena, who now was stood, "How is he" He asked.

Elena shrugged, "They said they are doing everything they can" Elena managed to say.

Alaric nodded, "How about you man, you ok?" He looked to Matt.

Matt nodded, "Yeah I'm good".

"Wait where John is?" Elena asked.

"I've been looking for him, I couldn't find him" Alaric said.

"I'm sure he'll turn up" Damon hissed.

Alaric looked over to Stefan then back at Elena, by their expression he saw that there was more to Jeremy's accident then meets the eye, he then turned to Matt, "Hey Matt, you think you could find Jenna for me, tell her I'm here?" He asked.

Matt stood up, "Emmm sure, yeah" He walked out of sight.

Alaric watched him go and turned to the three and folded his arms, "So...What's really going on?"

"Jeremy wanted to be a vampire" Elena said, then looked down at her hand in Stefan's.

"Anna before she died must have given Jeremy his blood to drink" Stefan said holding out the vile.

Alaric took it and studied it, muttering, "I didn't think Jeremy had it in him"

"Trust me, if he loved her, he had it in him" Damon spoke.

"So what? If...If he doesn't make it...He becomes...one" Alaric said giving Damon a look.

"Bingo" Damon sighed.

"He can't, He just can't be one" Elena shook her head.

Alaric saw her state and looked at her, "Elena you should go home, it's late, I'm here, and Jenna is..." He then looked at Damon and Stefan, "Plus you two really shouldn't be here" commenting about the blood in the hospital.

"I can't leave him" Elena said.

"You'll be the first to know anything Elena, I promise you, and I'm sure Jenna doesn't want you around here, after everything you've been through tonight" Alaric explained.

Elena nodded; she had to admit that there was some truth in what he said, "Thank you".

Alaric nodded and then walked anyway to find where Matt and Jenna had gone, Elena then spoke, "I should get home".

Damon quickly flashed Stefan a warning look, and Stefan held her, "No, Elena you should stay at the boarding house, I'll go and get your things a little later" He explained.

"Why can't I just go home?" She said.

Stefan sighed; And Elena spoke once more, "Stefan? What is it?" She looked to Damon too.

"We'll explain in the morning" Damon whispered.

Elena nodded slowly, she knew there had to be some more bad news on the way, and she didn't know if she was ready for this.

_[Cut To Alaric Standing Outside Jeremy's Room In The Hospital]._

Alaric looked at Jeremy calm self in the bed that he lay in; they had pumped Jeremy's stomach and were now waiting for him to wake.

"Excuse me sir, Are you a family member?" A nurse walked up to him.

Alaric hesitated and spoke, "Uh, No I'm a close friend of the family...Can I go and see him" He asked.

The nurse nodded, "Yes go straight in Sir".

Alaric then walked into the room and sat down next to him, Alaric didn't like the fact that Jeremy looked so pale right now.

Alaric looked away for one second and then saw Jeremy moving, He looked up to face him and smiled, it was a miracle.

Jeremy moaned and looked dazed, "Jenna?" he tried to say.

"No it's me Alaric, Your aunt will be here in a minute" Alaric said.

Jeremy rests his head back and Alaric saw his eyes open more but also saw them water.

"I f-failed" Jeremy muttered, "Why did they have to save me" Jeremy leaned back.

Alaric frowned, "Don't say that Jeremy, You're lucky to be here".

"No, I don't want to be this; I wanted to...I wanted..." Jeremy tried to force out the words but couldn't

"I know" Alaric whispered, and Jeremy looked at him, and closed his eyes again.

Just then Jenna rushed into the room and ran to Jeremy's side and hugged him, "Oh Jeremy, Don't you ever scare me like that again" Jenna said.

Jeremy looked to Alaric and forced his hand to hug Jenna, "I'm sorry Aunt Jenna, It wasn't supposed to be like this" He replied.

**TO BE CONTINUED!**

A/N: Hope you enjoyed it; I'll get the next part up as soon as possible. Please comment


End file.
